Envious
by Gigids
Summary: Akashi dan kecemburuan adalah kombinasi yang menyebalkan. Tetsuya berkali-kali menjelaskan, tapi Akashi tetap menuduhnya macam-macam. Akakuro. Mpreg. Family&Fluff. Selamat membaca!


**ENVIOUS**

…

Kecemburuan itu buta, logika itu mata, dan hati adalah mulut yang akan berbicara.

…

Tak ada yang lebih menyebalkan dari sebuah kecemburuan. Apalagi jika kecemburuan itu menjangkiti orang tersayang namun tidak ada jawaban untuk pencegahan. Sudah berkali-kali dijelaskan, namun yang namanya Akashi, kekasih hatinya, tetep keukeuh tak mau mendengarkan, dan menuduhnya macam-macam.

Intinya Akashi dan kecemburuan adalah kombinasi yang menyebalkan.

…

 **Disclaimer** :

 **Kuroko** **No** **Basuke** by **Fujimaki** **Tadatoshi**

 **Original** **story** by **Gigi**

 **Main** **Cast** :

Akashi Seijuro

Kuroko Tetsuya

Other's

 **Warn** :

T+

AKAKURO

Shonen Ai

MPreg

Family, Romance, Fluff

Out of character

Typo

…

Sungguh, mulut Tetsuya kelu untuk menjelaskan lagi, parahnya hal ini sudah terjadi berulang kali. Namun, meski lelah, bukan berarti Tetsuya akan menyerah. Dirinya seorang guru TK, mendidik adalah salah satu keahliannya. Tapi.. dia sudah habis akal. Akashi sudah benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

"Aku sudah bilang, kalau Sei- _kun_ terlalu mengada-ada,"

"Tapi Tetsuya, jelas-jelas kau mengabaikanku hanya untuk dia!"

"Demi Tuhan, aku hanya menyapanya sebentar."

"Menyapa? Menyapa apa yang membuatmu mesti tertahan selama beberapa jam disana?"

"Dia kesepian, Sei- _kun_."

"Lalu aku apa?"

Tetsuya mengusap matanya pelan, lelah sudah dengan perdebatan yang entah selesai kapan, "Lalu Sei- _kun_ mau apa?"

"Apa yang dilakukan pasangan saat malam?"

"Tidur." Jawab Tetsuya sedikit judes meski mukanya tetap datar.

"Meniduri."

"Apa? Kita baru saja melakukannya kemarin, Sei- _kun_."

"Lalu?"

"Aku lelah dan kemarin kau hampir membuat pinggangku patah."

"Ayolah Tetsuya, kau sendiri yang memintanya untuk lebih cepat dan dalam."

Tetsuya sungguh gregetan diantara malu yang menyapa, apa suaminya itu tak punya sensor dimulutnya?

"Aku lelah, Sei- _kun_. Main sendiri sana."

"Itu karena kau seharian bersamanya. Lagipula kenapa harus sendiri kalau ada partnernya?"

"Jangan ungkit lagi, aku ingin tidur."

"Kenapa kau selalu memilihnya?"

"Demi Tuhan, Sei- _kun_! Karma- _kun_ masih bayi, tentu saja aku memanjakannya, bahkan ketika dia sudah dewasa."

"Tapi-"

"Kau sendiri yang membuatnya,"

"Kita yang membuatnya, Tetsuya. Aku bahkan masih mengingat rasanya saat benihku keluar didalam lub-"

Buk! Satu bantal telak mengenai muka Akashi.

"Terserah," Tetsuya mencoba menutup telinganya saat mendengar ocehan mesum si suami yang semakin tidak karuan, "Dan jangan mengomel drama tidak jelas hanya karena anak kita."

Tetsuya mengambil selimutnya, lalu menata bantal yang akan dipakainya, memejamkan mata, bersiap mengarungi mimpi sebelum..

"Sei- _kun_ mau melakukannya kapan?"

Akashi menyeringai, 'istri'nya memang pengertian. Meski berawal dari sebuah penolakan, Tetsuya akhirnya mendesah penuh kenikmatan. Menghabiskan malam dengan berbagi kehangatan.

…

Pagi ini berjalan damai, burung-burung berkicau, dan embun- stop, sejak kapan kondominium miliknya terdengar suara burung dan terlihat embun? Tidak, sama sekali. Apalagi Akashi merancang istana mini miliknya dengan teknologi kedap suara. Alasannya agar saat Tetsuya dan dirinya bercinta dengan berbagai gaya dan dimana saja, tidak terdengar tetangga, meski Akashi tak keberatan sebenarnya.

Hanya suaranya loh ya, bukan Tetsuya. Tetsuya mutlak miliknya, tidak boleh disentuh selain dirinya, meski hanya seujung kuku saja. Dan jika masih nekat, mungkin Akashi 'hanya' mengirim neraka.

Sarapan kali ini belum terlalu ramai, si jagoan masih bermimpi indah setelah sempat membuat heboh pagi tadi hanya gara-gara popoknya belum diganti, dan Tetsuya mengomel tidak karuan takut pantat montok Karma terkena bakteri dan alergi.

Dan mumpung si pengganggu kesayangan belum datang, Akashi bisa menggrepe badan seksi Tetsuya dari belakang.

Grep. Lengan kekar itu mengurung pinggang ramping Tetsuya, lalu menenggelamkan diri pada leher beraroma _Vanilla_ favoritnya.

"Sayang,"

"Geli, Sei- _kun_."

"Kau belum memberiku 'jatah' pagi ini."

"Jatah apa?"

" _Morning_ _kiss_."

"Sei- _kun_ tidak lihat bibirku bengkak gara-gara ulahmu semalam?"

"Salahkan Tetsuya yang menggemaskan."

"Aku sedang masak, dan ini harus selesai sebelum Karma- _kun_ bangun."

"Perhatikan aku juga, Tetsuya."

Menghela nafas, Tetsuya mengecilkan kompor, lalu berbalik menghadap sang suami, kalau tidak segera dituruti, bisa semakin runyam nanti. "Apa?" Tanyanya sambil mengalungkan dua lengan rampingnya di leher Akashi.

"Cium aku. Jatah semangat pagiku."

Tetsuya tersenyum samar, meski Akashi terkadang masuk kategori mesum sekali, namun kalau momen seperti ini, sulit bagi Tetsuya untuk menampik kalau pesona Akashi sudah membuatnya jatuh berkali-kali.

"Ayo, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya berjinjit, lalu mendekatkan kedua belah bibir menjadi sebuah pagutan yang sudah Akashi targetkan, kalau bisa berakhir diranjang, dan pagi ini akan penuh desah-

"Ayaaa.."

Duk!

"Aww!" Akashi memegang jidatnya yang terantuk rak di dapur.

"Karma- _kun_! Sayang, bagaimana bisa turun kesini?" Tanpa memperdulikan sang suami yang kesakitan akibat dorongannya saat mendengar suara imut anak kesayangan, Tetsuya langsung menggendong anaknya yang masih dalam keadaan merangkak sambil menarik apronnya. Matanya jeli meneliti mulai dari tangan, kaki, hingga pantat montoknya dari luka.

"Kaaa.." Sedangkan Karma hanya tertawa-tawa geli saat dirinya diperiksa Tetsuya.

"Kenapa tidak panggil _Okaa_ - _san_? Hm?" Tanya Tetsuya sambil menciumi pipi gembil anaknya.

"Ayaaa, cu cali, khakhakha," Karma bertepuk tangan dengan girangnya melihat jidat Akashi yang memerah.

"Sei- _kun_ , jidatmu kenapa?"

Akashi memandang datar anaknya yang masih tertawa-tawa dan wajah Tetsuya yang masih memandangnya seakan tanpa dosa.

…

Setelah sarapan heboh tadi pagi, keluarga kecilnya tengah menghabiskan waktu santai diruang keluarga. Berbantalkan paha yang paling empuk menurutnya, sedangkan si anak semata wayang kini tengah duduk imut di perut atletisnya.

"Karma, jangan monopoli ibumu lagi,"

"Ung?"

"Jangan bangun kepagian,"

Alis Karma berkerut, "Aaa?"

"Tadi pagi harusnya ibumu melayaniku dan- Ittai, Tetsuya!"

"Jangan bicara macam-macam, Sei- _kun_."

Akashi menaruh anaknya di permadani, lalu mengelus rambutnya yang ditarik Tetsuya tadi.

"Sei- _kun_ kenapa tak masuk kerja hari ini?"

"Aku tidak ingin semakin tersingkir disini."

Tetsuya memutar bola mata ,"Yang benar saja, jangan menyusahkan ayah."

"Kaa.."

Suara imut yang memanggil namanya membuat Tetsuya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Lalu tertuju pada Karma yang tengah bermain dengan balok-balok angka miliknya.

"Jangan di gigit, sayang."

"Pintar sekali dia merebut perhatianmu,"

"Bilang saja Sei- _kun_ mau ikut bergabung," Tetsuya menggendon anaknya, lalu diserahkan pada Akashi, "Lihat, Sei- _kun_ bisa menggendongnya."

Akashi melirik Tetsuya ragu, "Nanti nangis."

"Aomine- _kun_ saja bisa langsung akrab dengan Karma- _kun_. Sei- _kun_ mau kalau Karma- _kun_ memanggil Aomine- _kun_ ayah nantinya?"

Rasa posesif menguasai Akashi. Rasa yang sebelumnya ada untuk Tetsuya, kini timbul saat istrinya mengutarakan satu kalimat yang tak pernah diduganya.

"Aku yang membuatnya!"

Tetsuya tersenyum, "Kau ayahnya, lihat dia ingin Sei- _kun_ gendong."

"Ayo ikut ayah."

Tetsuya hampir saja tergelak saat melihat ekspresi Akashi yang malu-malu mau. Padahal Karma adalah anaknya sendiri, tapi suaminya ini selalu harus lewat dirinya kalau ingin menyentuh Karma.

Karma yang berada dalam gendongan ayahnya terpekik senang, lalu memukul pelan pipi sang ayah, "Ayaa.."

Dan sekarang Akashi mengerti, kenapa Tetsuya-nya jatuh cinta pada si anak bayi yang sebentar lagi akan menginjak umur dua.

Kedua matanya bulat, berwarna emas pucat seperti salah satu miliknya. Rambutnya merah, mutlak keturunan darinya. Kulitnya putih seperti Tetsuya. Pipinya gembil, badannya montok, menggemaskan siapapun yang melihatnya.

Dan yang paling penting, malaikat kecil ini miliknya dan Tetsuya, orang yang dia cintai lebih dari nyawa.

Tapi Akashi belum tahu, bahwa Akashi Karma akan menjelma menjadi sosok saingan yang menyebalkan pada dua belas tahun kemudian.

End.

Author's note :

*Akashi Karma = Terinspirasi dari Akabane Karma, main character di Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.

Ini apa? Nggak tau. Pengen nulis aja, hahaha. Buat yang nunggu ff saya yang lain (emang ada?) terimakasih banget, sampe ada yang pm berkali-kali, saya terharu sungguh :') Tapi saya macet ide. Beberapa memang udah siap upload, tapi menurut saya kurang sreg, jadi saya pending.

Well, ff ini special buat elu Kiin, yang katanya ultah bulan Mei meski gw ngga tau tanggal berapa, wkwk dan balesan atas gambar asupan yang elu kirim, anggep aja ini gambar mereka pas anaknya masih bayi. Semoga lu suka!

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan ditunggu jejaknya!

Sign,

Gigi.


End file.
